Usuario discusión:Bornet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rey Hombre Pinza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkSnakex (Discusión) 16:27 22 mar 2013 El gambito superhumano Hola Bornet, para conseguir el logro debes de realizar la misión homónima, teniendo varias opciones de acabarla, como se muestra en la página de dicha misión--> El gambito superhumano Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar, un saludo ;) Th3VirusofLife (discusión) 03:03 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Y por cierto, cuando dejes un nuevo mensaje en la discusión de alguien, crea un contenido, no lo hagas dentro del anterior mensaje de otro miembro. Te dejo la página de ayuda para que veas el sistema de funcionamiento las páginas de discusión. Ayuda:User page Un saludo ;) Th3VirusofLife (discusión) 12:26 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Hola Bornet, échale un vistazo a la página de los Admins, donde se explica todo. http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/El_Refugio:Administradores Y me repito de nuevo, cuando dejes un nuevo mensaje en la discusión de alguien (como por ejemplo yo ahora), crea un contenido, no lo hagas dentro del anterior mensaje de otro miembro. Gracias. Th3VirusofLife (discusión) 21:31 17 abr 2014 (UTC) Consejos from me to you Hola Bornet, antes de nada felicitarte por tu buen trabajo añandiendo info, enlaces y corrigiendo faltas en los artículos. También he visto tus ultimas ediciones y me gustaría que te ciñieras lo mas posible al sistema de categorización actual de la wiki. Me explico, a pesar de que no hay dicho sistema (XD) la idea es que las categorías se creen de la forma mas sencilla posible, por eso para evitar complejidades existen las subcategorías. Es decir, categorías que creaste son innecesarias porque aportan información no relevante en las categorías, e incluso algunas están mal escritas. Algunas son: Criatura inofensiva, Monstuos Objetos Imprescindibles, Grupo de Satélites de Fallout 3, Camping de Fallout 3, Cueva de Fallout 3, Personajes sin importancia, Personaje Importante o Personaje de Fallout 3. He borrado todas estas categorías para que no supongan mas morralla para la Wiki. Además, te recomiendo que uses las subcategorías para no crear nuevas categorías. Para hacerlas es muy fácil, Ejemplo: cuando crees la categoría "Estaciones de Metro" lo único que tienes que hacer es agregarla a la categoría "Metro de Fallout 3" y lo va a crear automáticamente. Por ejemplo: el Arma de Bill el Salvaje esta en la categoría "Armas de the Pitt", y esta categoría esta en "Armas de Fallout 3", y esta en "Armas por juego", etc. PD: No me malinterpretes, no vengo a echar por tierra tu trabajo ni nada por el estilo, solo te doy algunos consejos para que puedas mejorar en tus ediciones y aportar lo mejor para El Refugio. Si necesitas algo mas de ayuda puedes consultar la sección de Ayuda:Categoría o me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión. Un saludo, Th3VirusofLife (discusión) 23:03 22 may 2014 (UTC) Aviso A ver, que te quede claro: Último aviso. Deja de crear categorías no necesarias o abriré una votación popular para bloquearte. Y sigue ignorando mis mensajes, que la gente ya va viendo como eres y porque estás en esta wiki... Th3VirusofLife (discusión) 21:23 26 may 2014 (UTC)